Junjou Romantica: A Past rewritten
by Kilana Wilson
Summary: Hiroki, and Akihiko have been best friends as long as they can remember, and still count on each other. However, as certain truths come out, and lies uncovered it's not only their friendship at stake, but also their jobs, and even their lovers. Can they overcome the bitter reality that unfolds before them, or try to sweep it under the rug as they always have?


Chapter One

"Ah, I didn't think you were home."

Hiroki casually lied to the overly happy man whom seemed to be waiting for him. Of course, he just couldn't tell the brat-...doctor, that he saw him enter the apartment building, and that his heart raced like a schoolgirl in love on Valentines day. How shameful, being that he was a grown man, and commonly known as Kimijo The Devil. Even more odd was that his pride made him wait an extra thirty minutes out in the cold to make sure he didn't appear too excited to see his lover, nor seem to desperate to embrace him with a passionate kiss. Even as he took off his shoes, and dropped his shoulder bag to the floor, he tried to seem unconcerned about the other man Though, Hiroki couldn't help but muster a smile when Nowaki gave him one of those goofy smiles.

Like clockwork, Nowaki walked towards him, still grinning ear to ear, "It was slow tonight, so Senpai asked me to go home to rest," The mere mention of that other doctor- wolf in sheeps clothing, as Hiroki thought- made the brunet's eye twitch with frustration. Seeing the growing tension, he gave a small chuckle, "I'm happy to be able to spend time with you tonight...especially that side of you no one else sees."

"Idiot! You should ask me if I was busy with work related issues before you blab about that!" Hiroki snapped, hurrying past the giant, trying to hide the slight blush, and the devious smile he wanted to unleash. In his mind he was ready to be whisked away by the powerful typhoon of emotions, and pleasures Nowaki had to offer him, but as his pride dictated, there always needed to be an outward struggle of words until he gave in. Maybe in some perverted way he liked being pulled around by his giant's ways of seducing him, like how he felt as though Nowaki also took some kink in feeling a sense of control when he finally broke down his defences. It had been their game ever since day one.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I didn't mean to be rude." He spoke with genuine apology and playfulness in his voice.

"You better be!"

"Well...are you busy?"

"...No, BUT doesn't mean I want to babysit you either. Go entertain yourself."

Nowaki tilted his head, as he followed him sheepishly to the couch, "But Hiro-san."

Trying to hold out just a little longer, he noticed that the raven haired man tried to pull his infamous cute trick. What a dirty trick! It was practically cheating.

"Don't even try it!"

"Try what?"

"You know what!"

Before Hiroki could take a seat on the couch, he found himself lip locked in another one of his lover's captivating kisses. Once again he caught him before he could tease some more. However, it was for the best, since any longer and he might have exploded from anticipation; it was nearing two weeks since their last intimate encounter, and even longer since both men came home with enough energy. For the last six months, maybe more, they barely had enough time to sleep, let alone try to satisfy each other's needs. It took a toll on the men.

In their heated embrace, it took little time for Nowaki to begin his loving assault on Hiroki's neck, hardly caring about possibly leaving any evidence behind. A moan escaped the professor's mouth, as he let his body fall back onto the couch with his arms around his lovers neck. He felt a large hand trail along his side till it rested upon his thigh, only to grasp it tightly to pull it upward. Another gasp came from Hiroki as Nowaki firmly kept his hip in place, while skillfully leaving butterfly kisses along his collarbone- somewhere during their heated passion, the giant managed to use his other hand to unbutton most of the smaller man's shirt to expose more skin to shower with attention. It was hardly a surprise, since Nowaki knew exactly how to navigate any obstacle to get what he wanted, and that included tasting his Hiro-san.

A buzz from the front door distracted both men from their passion.

Hiroki pushed Nowaki away, a pinch of anger filling him from the sudden intruder, "Go see who it is."

More upset, than annoyed, the man stood to fix his clothing, before hurrying to the door without question. They both knew that it had to be one of their close friends, or even work associates; Hiroki rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt just thinking that Nowaki's senpai or even Miyagi might have been the cause of the interruption. Both men had the worst timing, but maybe they just simply didn't care. Surely, Tsumori came to cling to his overly nice underling, and if it was Miyagi, it was probably work related, or to complain about his brat. If murder was legal in Japan…

"Well, its been a while, Kamijou."

The voice chilled him to the bone. The world around him seemed to halt, as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, but worse yet was the familiar scent of fresh cut roses. How he wanted to vomit at that very moment. Slowly, with wide eyes, Hiroki turned his head to the entrance to see what he feared- Haruhiko Usami.

There he stood, expressionless, staring into his eyes with his never changing chilled ones. Within his hands, Haruhiko held a large bouquet of red roses with an artificial black one in the center; the professor knew all too well what that arrangement meant for the two, even though he rather forget such things, and the older Usami as well.

Nowaki followed behind carrying a beautifully large wrapped box, but Hiroki could see that he had eyes filled with concern about the sudden intrusion, "Uh, Hiro-san, Usami-san wanted to congratulate our moving, and brought a house warming present."

"I see…" Was all Hiroki could muster, returning his gaze back at Haruhiko while he slipped off the couch to move closer, "It's a bit late, since we moved in about six months ago."

"I only learned you moved a day ago." Was his cold reply.

"Oh, and how did you find that out?"

Nowaki grew more worried at the apparent tension coming from his lover, and hurried to place the gift on the kitchen table, "Usami-san, I can take those roses from you now."

Without saying a word to the raven haired man, Haruhiko handed it over with a slight nod, "It came up when I was speaking to Akihiko."

"I doubt my residence came up causally between you two, and I know he didn't tell you where I lived." Hiroki hissed, knowing that his childhood friend wouldn't be so careless to hand over that information to the man they both hated.

"As always, you would be right- I simply asked where you lived, and when he refused to tell me, I just asked Professor Miyagi at the university."

Hiroki wanted nothing more than to strangle the senior professor with all his might. How dare he hand out his personal information! How dare Haruhiko Usami march into his workplace, and demand such information from his coworker! It was morally wrong.

As if reading his thoughts, the other man spoke dryly, "He was pleased to tell me your whereabouts when I informed him that we grew up together, and I was the same Usami who just donated a large sum to the literature department. You are welcome."

"Wha…"

"If you thought that was Akihiko, you really are dense. After All, he's too busy playing Cinderella with someone, who clearly deserves better- he doesn't care about you anymore."

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

The outburst frightened not only Nowaki, but Hiroki himself. Why did such a simple insult from Haruhiko bother him so much that he lost his temper? His lover gave him a shocked stare from the kitchen, where he had been silently listening to the conversation, preparing for the worst, but not so sudden as it had. The older Usami didn't seem to be phased by a thing, and simply turned to leave.

"Of course, but you really shouldn't be so alarmed by this. Considering…"

Rushing to where the other was putting on his shoes, he had an idea that Haruhiko had made a jab at his past love for Akihiko, "Thats none of your concern."

"You made it my concern years ago...remember?"

"Get out, and never return." The brunet threatened under his breath.

A rare, but false smile crossed Haruhiko's lips, " Hiroki, maybe you should stop talking to my brother. I don't think you'll like that new roommate of his very much."

"I don't care who he rooms with." A lie that flowed so easily from his mouth. Of course, he cared, and always would.

"Yes you do, but when you find out the truth, please don't blame the boy. He's innocent in this twisted game."

Without another word, he opened the door to leave, however before he could close it behind him, the professor slammed the door with pure hatred.

"Hiro-san…."

Turning to see Nowaki standing not far from him, his body eased up from the tension. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to melt in his embrace, and forget everything, but his eyes locked with a letter in his lover's hand.

"It was in that present...I wanted to make sure nothing dangerous was in there, but this was the only thing inside."

Visibly shaken, he hesitantly took the letter that was addressed to him with his name beautifully written in English cursive. The envelope felt old, and slightly hard possibly from getting wet at some point, but otherwise it looked like new. The handwriting looked familiar...and then it dawned on him that it was Akihiko's, and that the letter he held in his hand, was possibly the same letter he had always wanted to receive from the other boy...


End file.
